


Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

by lucy_is_alive, Neven_180516



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Auralistic Dean, Bedsharing, Bisexual Dean, Cas knows French, Demiromantic Dean, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, French love confessions because that's cute, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Happy Ending, Language Kink, M/M, Slow Burn, a lot of fluff, aka Dean thinks Cas talking French to him is hot, although some of the french lines are pretty dirty, domestic deancas, eventually found families, mentions of second world war, none of these tags are in order oops, nsfw jokes, they live on a farm with animals and stuff, this is not based on moulin rouge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_is_alive/pseuds/lucy_is_alive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neven_180516/pseuds/Neven_180516
Summary: After the untimely passing of his uncle Balthazar, Castiel inherits the family farm.Since his parents kicked him out for being gay and his brother barely spends two weeks in the same place, Cas doesn’t need to think twice about leaving everything behind. He's more than ready to pack up and move to Le Bec-Hellouin, France. Only problem; the farmhouse needs more than a little work before it's even remotely inhabitable.Luckily, his best friend Dean knows how to handle a challenge. Together they turn the old house into a home.They learn running a farm isn’t as easy as it seems, everyone has secrets, and playing house with someone you’ve secretly been in love with for years is a disaster waiting to happen.Or is it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

🌻🌻🌻 Coming soon (ish) 🌻🌻🌻


End file.
